Qui parle du bonheur a souvent les yeux tristes
by mstern
Summary: Dans l'ordre du phénix, rien ne va plus. Le nouveau membre Orion Melsbach, directement arrivé d'Allemagne sur ordre de Albus Dumbledore chamboule tout et quand Hermione Granger meurt sous un sort de Drago Malfoy alors là, le monde marche au plafond.
1. Souvenirs, souvenirs

Exception faite d'Orion Melsbach, aucun de ces personnages ne sont de mon invention. Merci au génie de J.K. Rowling de nous avoir inventé un monde dans lequel faire évoluer nos créations. Merci également au site http://ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr pour leurs informations. (Je vous le conseille au cas où comme moi vous ne sauriez pas encore utiliser ce site) Enfin merci à vous de me lire.

Bonne lecture, Stern

--OooOOOooO--

« Orion ? » La voix à la porte de l'appartement réveilla le jeune homme de sa torpeur. Doucement, il s'extirpa des couvertures et passa une main dans ses cheveux roses.

« Quoi ? » grogna t-il tranquillement en se tournant vers l'armoire pour choisir de quoi couvrir son corps maigre.

« Putain, tu m'ouvres ou tu veux prendre la journée pour faire les trois mètres ? » Orion soupira et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Au lieu de ça, il enfila un Slim noir et une chemise rose à toute vitesse avant de marcher à pas lent jusqu'à la porte.

« ORION !

- Ta gueule putain, tu me réveille alors tu peux bien patienter un peu ! » Répondit-il au visage qui se découpait à présent dans l'entrebâille de la porte. Sur ces paroles, Harry entra dans la pièce et se tournait vers lui, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux plissés pour tenter de distinguer les traits du jeune homme dans la pénombre.

« Bon, tu m'explique enfin ce qui se passe ? Ca fait près d'une semaine qu'on a pas de nouvelle de toi et quand on passe te voir c'est pour savoir que tu es toujours au lit alors qu'il est plus de quatre heures de l'aprèm ? » Orion haussa des épaules et s'écroula sur le canapé.

« Rien de spé… » Harry vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de lui et fixa un moment ses deux yeux de couleurs tellement différentes.

« Tu veux vraiment pas m'expliquer ? » fit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant son œil droit, le bleu violet, se tourner vers lui. Il préférait de loin qu'Orion le fixe de son œil gauche, d'un joli brun pailleté plutôt que de celui là qui avait toujours un reflet inquiétant.

« Y'a rien à expliquer je te dis. » fit-il et Harry sût qu'il ne réussirait pas à lui sortir quoique ce soit.

« Putain Orion !!! Mcgo t'as envoyé au moins huit hiboux sans que tu daigne lui envoyer la moindre réponse ! T'appelle ça rien ? »

Aussitôt Harry sût qu'il venait de faire le pas de trop : la mâchoire de Orion se mit à vibrer dangereusement sous sa peau translucide tandis que ses lèvres devirent deux traits à peine visible.

« C'est bon j'ai rien dit… » Murmura t-il sur le ton de l'excuse. Mais la mâchoire d'Orion ne se décrispa pas.

Cherchant à se protéger d'une éventuelle tempête, Harry se leva et vint se poster à la fenêtre pour observer le paysage hivernal. Ca lui rappelait tant de choses cette neige sur les toits de Pré-au-Lard…

_Flash-back_

« MIONEEEEEE, DERRIERE TOI ! » Paniqué, Harry courut sur la neige rouge de sang. Hermione se retourna vers son adversaire.

« Stupé…

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » L'éclair vert partit et Harry arriva trop tard. Hermione gisait là, sur le sol, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux emmêlés éparpillés sur la neige, trempés par par la pluie, sa baguette à quelques pas de là.

« NON ! NON ! NON ! HERMIONNNNEEEEEEEEE !!! » Harry se rappela s'être retourner :

« ESPECE DE PUTAIN DE … » C'était Drago. « DOLORIS ! » Sa vengeance rugissait dans son ventre. Il regarda le corps se tordre dans la neige, une grimace qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il rejeta le sort, une fois, deux fois et soudain, ce fut noir.

_Fin du Flash-back_

« Harry, ça va ? » Harry hocha lentement de la tête, se forçant à quitter les rues immaculées pour revenir à la pénombre de la pièce.

« Ecoute Harry, je …

- Laisse Orion. Je sais que tu n'es plus le même depuis la mort de Hermione. Personne ne l'est. J'y vais. » fit-il, tellement bas que seul les oreilles exercés d'Orion purent l'entendre. Sans attendre de réponse, il repassa la porte et se retrouva dans le couloir. Enfin, il s'autorisa à laisser glisser ses larmes. Il releva sa manche, doucement sur un tatouage à son poignet représentant une rose enlaçant deux initiales : « HG ».

Il ne pensa même pas à se couvrir du regard d'Orion qui traversant les murs observait la scène avec amertume et tristesse.

Reprenant contenance il se décida enfin à quitter son appartement. Il prit une veste de cuir noir, qu'il se jeta sur les épaules, attrapa son balai et disparut par la fenêtre sans entendre le « pop » indiquant un transplanage qui vint de sa cuisine.

Lorsque Orion arriva enfin dans le centre de Londre, il était calme. C'était une des vertus du vol en balai d'où naissait chez lui un sentiment d'euphorie que seul celui-ci savait encore lui apporter.

« Professeur !

- Allons Orion, il n'est pas nécessaire que vous m'appeliez ainsi. » Orion se contenta d'hausser les épaules et fit face à la silhouette vêtue de noir qui se tenait derrière le bureau.

« Que peut faire Séverus Rogue pour un jeune homme comme vous ? Interrogea l'espion.

- Il me faut votre aide.

- Ohoh. Orion Melsbach a besoin de l'aide de son vieux mentor ?

- Séverus, c'est très sérieux.

- Je n'en doute pas, » répliqua le professeur avec une ironie évidente.

Les joues d'Orion prirent une jolie teinte rougeâtre.

« Allons, monsieur Melsbach, qu'avez-vous à me dire ? » proposa Rogue d'une voix mielleuse. Orion se haït intérieurement de devoir lui demander ça.

« Il me faut une potion de mémoire. » Rogue ne répondit rien, observant Orion dans les yeux. Il nota la pointe de colère qui se profilait dans l'œil bleu violet de son ami, se félicitant de cette facilité à voir les sentiments profonds du jeune homme.

« Et pourquoi donc ?

- Il me faut savoir quelque chose. » Orion détourna son œil bleu du regard de Séverus, sentant ses premières barrières mentales céder sous l'attaque de l'esprit du maître.

« Arrêtez ça ! Je ne suis pas un cobaye. » grogna t-il doucement. Séverus éclata de rire.

« Arrêtez la legimencie sur vous ? Mais vous êtes stupide ma parole, Albus Dumbledore, paix à son âme, était le seul à qui je ne le faisais pas. Et peut-être quelques morveux sans importance pour qui je ne veux pas perdre mon énergie inutilement. » Séverus se leva doucement et se posta face à son ancien disciple. _Il a grandi_, pensa t-il seulement.

« Monsieur Melsbach, je ne peux me permettre de vous laissez vous dévoilez à vous-même ce que votre esprit s'est acharné à vous cachez. Alors si vous ne concentrer pas à me dire pourquoi il vous faut cette potion, je ne pourrais pas vous la procurer ainsi par pure bonté d'âme.

-Le jour où vous aurez une âme… » ricana Orion.

« Je ne vous permet pas. »

--OooOOOooO—

Désolée si c'est trop court mais mon découpage l'a fait ainsi pour éviter de dévoiler trop vite le court de l'histoire. (Un peu sadique sur les bords, j'avoue.)


	2. Rencontre avec Rogue

Aucun des personnages et lieux cités dans ce chapitre ne sont de mon invention, excepté Orion Melsbach. Merci au site encyclopedie-hp pour leurs informations sur la potion du polynectar. Une nouvelle fois merci à ceux qui me lisent.

--OooOOOooO—

_« Monsieur Melsbach, je ne peux me permettre de vous laissez vous dévoilez à vous-même ce que votre esprit s'est acharné à vous cachez. Alors si vous ne consentez pas à me dire pourquoi il vous faut cette potion, je ne pourrais pas vous la procurer ainsi par pure bonté d'âme._

_-Le jour où vous aurez une âme… » ricana Orion._

_« Je ne vous permet pas. » _

_Flash-back_

« Harry, je te présente Orion Melsbach, je l'ai fait venir d'Allemagne pour sa sécurité. Voldemort a tué ses parents la semaine dernière, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il cherche également à le tuer. » Harry hocha tranquillement de la tête.

« En quoi cela me concerne t-il, professeur ?

-Je préférais que les autres élèves de Poudlard ne sachent rien de ses origines, tu sais qu'il y en a quelques-uns auxquels je ne porte pas toute ma confiance. Il serait donc préférable que nous restions à une version limité telle que… Orion est mon fils caché.

-Mh… monsieur, sans vouloir vous vexé, c'est une version, comment…

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est trop improbable. Dommage, ça m'aurait plût. Et puis il aurait fallu voir la tête de Tom en apprenant la nouvelle. » Répondit Dumbledore en tapotant tranquillement l'épaule d'un Orion muet, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Monsieur, je ne pourrais pas être simplement le cousin de monsieur Potter ?

-Non mon cher Orion, c'est une version tout aussi peu crédible. Je pencherais pour le fils de monsieur Lupin. Cela correspond largement aux attentes des uns et des autres, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Déclara t-il en posant son regard dans ceux d'Orion.

« Si monsieur, ce sera parfait, bien que je ne connaisse très peu monsieur Lupin, il semble être un homme tout à fait respectable. »

Ce fut la dernière fois où Orion eut le loisir de pouvoir scruter le regard pétillant de Dumbledore. Séverus l'avait tué peu après.

_Fin du flash-back _

« A quoi pensez-vous avec cet air si méchant monsieur Melsbach ?

-A rien qui ne vous concerne monsieur, répondit doucement Orion en reprenant un ton affable et poli.

-Pas à ma mort j'éspère ?

-Je ne me permettrais, monsieur.

-Je m'en doute. » répondit Séverus, tout aussi sarcastique.

« Bon monsieur Melsbach, reprit-il. Pour en revenir à notre conversation, voulez-vous me dire pourquoi vous voulez avoir cette potion ou va-t-il falloir que j'aille la chercher ? » Orion déglutit. _Etait-il sage de le lui avouer ? _

« Venez voir. » murmura t-il et il ouvrit son esprit.

_Flash-back_

« Orion…

- Oui 'Mione ?

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

- Pas maintenant. Je dois me concentrer, » répondit-il en versant précautionneusement un ingrédient dans un énorme chaudron. Un sifflement suraigu se fit entendre.

_Trop de __corne de Bicorne, monsieur Melsbach._

« Mais Orion, c'est important.

- Pas maintenant 'Mione… S'il te plaît. » Supplia Orion avec une voix que Séverus ne lui connaissait pas. Hermione se mit derrière lui et glissa ses mains fraîches sous sa chemise puis elle se colla à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Fin du flash-back_

« Intéressant, monsieur Melsbach. Mais que voulais-vous savoir au juste ? » demanda Séverus en s'écartant légèrement du jeune homme.

« Attendez, je n'ai pas fini. » répondit-il celui-ci à bout de souffle.

_Nouveau flash-back_

« Bonjour Orion !

- Lut Potter…

- Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?!

- Non, pourquoi je devrais ?

- Parce qu'on est ami ?

- Qui dit ça ?

- Je croyais… » Harry soupira. Depuis la mort de Hermione, il semblait comme aspiré par les mangemorts, à se demander quelquefois s'il était vraiment qu'un espion.

« Je suis sensé suivre Draco Malfoy pas traîner avec toi…

- Oui, mais tu es espion pour l'ordre, tu pourrais être un minimum sympa avec nous, reprit Harry, se mettant peu à peu en colère.

-Si je l'étais, Draco aurait même pas confiance en moi.

-Mais il n'est pas là, pour le moment ! » S'exclama Harry, à bout de sa patience.

« Il faut bien que je m'entraîne… » répondit Orion.

_Un parfait serpentard, monsieur Melsbach._

« Bon, tu avais quelque chose à me dire, _Harry_ ? demanda Orion en accentuant sur le prénom.

- Oui… Je croyais peut-être te faire plaisir en t'informant que Ron m'a confié porter l'enfant d'Hermione. Apparemment Hermione savait déjà qu'elle allait se faire abattre.

- Quoi ??

- Tu as bien compris.

- Mi… Granger était enceinte ? »

_Fin du flash-back_

« Je vois que vous me cachez encore pas mal de choses, monsieur Melsbach. Mais la plus intéressante de ces informations est peut-être celle que vos barrières sont plus fortes que je ne le croyais.

-Merci.

-Ne le prenez pas pour un compliment. C'est juste un constat, rien de plus. »

Un silence.

« Par contre, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous auriez besoin d'une potion de mémoire.

-Hermione et moi étions…

-amants ?

-Comment savez-vous ?

-Je m'en doutais. »

--OooOOOooO—

Voilà, vous avez votre première information concernant les origines de monsieur Melsbach. J'éspère que vous trouverez avant la fin son identité. Merci également aux reviewers.


End file.
